Tick Tick Boom
by Elka Lynne
Summary: Charlie, Miles and Monroe are a ticking time bomb. Somehow they must work together to save Rachel and stop the Patriots. Can they get beyond the past in order to survive the present?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie adjusts her position, trying to get more comfortable. But with her arms shackled to a wall above her head there really isn't much point, there would be no comfortable position. She looked around at the other occupants of her cell. Miles was sleeping fitfully in the corner, we was just recovering from a nasty infection and wasn't back to 100% yet and Monroe was passed out cold on the floor. Charlie took a deep breath and banged her head against the wall behind her. She shouldn't be surprised at their current situation. It was just another day in the life of Charlie Matheson.

"I think I've spent more time tied up, chained up, or captured then I have in a nice warm bed. What the hell does that say about me?" Charlie groused to herself. She was not having a good day. With nothing but time on her hands she thought back to how they ended up in a Patriot cell, scheduled for death.

One Week Ago

Monroe and Charlie were dragging a half dead Miles through the woods. Rachel was leading the way and Aaron was stumbling along behind them. Charlie could feel Miles shaking and she noticed his breathing wasn't very good.

"Mom," she yelled out. "How much farther? He can't take much more of this."

Rachel looked back, and couldn't hide the worry on her face. "It's not far."

A few moments later Rachel announced that they were there. Charlie looked around and couldn't see anything. The clouds cleared from the moon and she could barely make out a dilapidated house through a mess of overgrowth.

"This is it?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah this was grandpa's hunting cabin; we'll be safe here for a bit."

Charlie could only nod. She was amazed it was still standing, but she wasn't going to argue. Her muscles were screaming and she was drenched in sweat. Miles was not a small guy and if they didn't get him settled soon she was going to collapse. She looked over at Monroe and he didn't look like he was faring any better. Hell he was still recovering from being "dead".

The started to walk forward and Charlie leaned down to whisper in Mile's ear. "Hang on old man, we'll fix you up. I've got you." Miles didn't respond. That worried her more then she wanted to let on.

They got Miles settled on the floor and Charlie looked around the tiny cabin, taking stock of their supplies or lack thereof. She noticed that Rachel hadn't unloaded or even taken off her pack.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I've got to get him some medicine, if he doesn't get some high powered antibiotics soon he's going to die, if it's not too late already."

"And where do you think you're going to get those – it's not like there is a pharmacy around the corner." Monroe asked.

Rachel didn't even acknowledge him. Instead she walked over to Charlie and grabbed her shoulders. "There's a town not far from here, I'll find something there. I need to you take care of him. Keep him still, keep him cool and keep him hydrated. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Mom you can't go alone."

"It will be faster if I go by myself. I need to you to stay here and look after Miles; can you do that for me Charlie?"

Charlie could only nod. Truth be told she was too tired and to worried about Miles to argue with her. She watched as Rachel took off at a run.

She turned back the men in the room. Monroe looked like he was already asleep, his leaned back against the wall and Aaron just stood there staring at nothing. She knew Cynthia's death was hard as hell on him, but she didn't have time for his melt down right now.

"Aaron," she called out, when he didn't respond she yelled a little louder, nothing. She tried one more time, but he just stood there frozen. She was about to give up when a boot same flying across the room and smacked Aaron in the chest.

"Hey stay puff, the lady's talking to you."

That seemed to snap Aaron out of his daze, at least for a little bit. His eyes were still unfocused and glassy but at least he was looking at her.

She held out to canteens. "I need you to fill these with water. Mom said there's a creek down the path a little bit. Can you handle that Aaron?"

When he didn't move and continued to stare at her Charlie just sighed and hung her head. She was too tired for this. The next thing she knew Monroe was beside her, taking the canteens out of her hand, his voice soft and low.

"I'll get the water Charlie; I think stay puff is toast."

Monroe grabbed his shoe and walked out the door. Charlie turned to Aaron and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sit down Aaron, get some rest. It's okay. You'll feel better soon."

Once he was settled she checked on Miles. He was burning up and his breath was shallow. She grabbed a somewhat clean shirt from her pack and wiped off his brow.

"You'll get through this; you're too tough and mean to die. Plus you made me a promise and I'm holding you to it." She grabbed his hand, held it tightly and fought back encroaching tears. "You have to be okay. Please be okay."

Miles took a ragged breath and Charlie couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I know you've been fighting for so long, but I need you to fight just a little longer. We've been through too much to give up now. Help is coming. Please just hold on. I love you so much dad. I just found you and I'm not going to lose you."

Charlie couldn't fight her exhaustion anymore and lay down next to Miles and drifted.

Outside of the door Monroe stood there shocked, not believing what he had just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Monroe couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't have heard what he thought he hethat right. His head was still full of drugs or something. He peered through the door and took a long hard look. She had Rachel's looks but damn if Charlie didn't have the same familiar stubborn set in her jaw. And come to think of it, her attitude was all Miles. Why hadn't he seen it sooner and why didn't Miles tell him. We'll he'd never find out just standing there. He had every intention of grilling Charlie right then and there. But then he saw the silent tears run down her cheeks.

Even he had a little bit of humanity left, at least he hoped so. So instead he walked into the room and handed Charlie a canteen. "Here Charlotte, drink something, you look like death warmed over."

Charlie snorted, as she covertly tried to wipe away her tears. "You're one to talk, Monroe."

"Yeah but I make death look good."

"Whatever."

"How's the old man doing?"

"No change," she whispered as she poured cool water over Mile's lips. "Stupid idiot, what was he trying to prove keeping this a secret from us."

"He just wanted to keep you and your mom safe."

"I can take care of myself and for once I wish he would let me take care of him for a change."

"Now's your chance blondie, get some rest, I'll take the first watch."

"What about Aaron?" she looked over at her friend. He was staring off into space, mumbling to himself and rocking back and forth.

Monroe grunted. "Don't worry about him, lets focus on getting Miles better, than we can figure out what to do about doughboy."

Charlie nodded, too tired to argue with him about his attitude toward Aaron and slipped into a restless sleep.

Elsewhere Rachel was picking a lock to a Patriot store room. She had seen a few maps while sneaking around back at Willoughby and knew this Patriot camp would be here. It would be her best bet to find decent medicine. Now she just needed to not get caught. Slipping in was easy enough, this town wasn't as heavly gaurded as Willoughby, but it would be light soon and if she didn't get out before then, she would have no hope of getting back to Miles and Charlie undetected. And god only knew how much time Miles had.

The lock took some work but she got in. The shelves were stacked with all sorts of medicines. She just hoped they had what she needed. In the far corner she found pay dirt. As she loaded up her bag she heard footsteps outside the door. The room had no windows and no way out.

"Why the hell is this door open?"

"Damn," Rachel whispered. In her haste to get the meds she forgot to close the door behind her. She grabbed her dagger and a nearby broom handle and waited by the door. She just hoped there wasn't too many of them.

To her delight only two men walked into the room. She stabbed one and knocked the other one over the head with the broom stick. Not waiting to see if they had friends she ran out and made her way out of the building.

She ran for all it was worth. She knew she was being followed. Rachel just hoped she gained enough ground to get the medicine to Charlie and then lead her followers away. Then she could worry about covering her tracks.

Charlie woke before dawn. She checked on Miles. He was still alive, so that was a plus. His color was awful and his breathing shallow. He didn't have much time. She noticed Aaron was still huddled in the corner, but he looked to be sleeping. She didn't know what she could do to help him.

Now where the hell was Monroe? Charlie walked out onto the dilapidated porch and saw him leaning against the railing, staring out into the distance, lost in thought. He looked like a totally different man, almost peacefull, the hard edges and walls he carried around himself where gone. Charlie wondered what he was thinking about and how it could change him so much. Seeing him like this she could almost forget who he was. But then a board creaked under her boot and his expersion changed. Monroe was back.

"What is it Charlotte? You look like you have something to say."

"You need to get some sleep, how long was I out?"

"Only a few hours, I'm good a little while longer why don't you get some more sleep."

"No, I'm good. I'm going to scout out a ways, mom should be back soon, she might need some help."

"Suit yourself."

Monroe watched Charlie take her cross bow and walk into the predawn mist, then he looked into the cabin at his sleeping friend. A man he had been proud to call brother. He had changed over the past year, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had changed for the better. Miles was turning into the man that they thought they'd be when they started this mess all those years ago. And he knew Charlie was the reason. She was Miles' savior. What was it about her? Maybe just maybe she could save him to. Or maybe it was too late.

Rachel knew she was running out of time. She was never going to make it to the cabin before they caught up to her. Hopelessness overcame her. She failed. She failed Miles, she failed Charlie - again. She looked down at the scars on her wrists. Maybe Miles and her father shouldn't have saved her after all. A snapping twig shook her out of her musing. She took off running again.

Before she knew what was happening she was knocked to the ground by a Patriot soldier. Twisting out of his grasp she rolled onto her back and kicked up at his face. Stunned the soldier let her go but she knew he wasn't alone. She ran.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She knew she couldn't keep going toward the cabin, it would only lead them toward Miles and Charlie. But if Miles didn't get this medicine he would die. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something that gave her an idea. She took the viles out of her pack and hid them in the nook of a fallen tree. She looked up and smiled at Charlie who was hiding in the brush. She signaled for her to stay put and to stay quiet. "I love you Charlie, please save him." She mouthed then ran in the opposite direction, leading her persuers away.

Charlie waited for a half a second before following silently through the trees. Just what was her mom doing? Why was she going the wrong way? Then she saw a group of Patriot soldiers tackle her to the ground. A hand covered her mouth before she could yell out. She threw herself back and tried to wrestle away from her attacker.

"Charlotte, calm down, it's just me."

"Let go of me." she hissed.

"No."

She watched as one of the men unfolded a very familiar wanted poster, held it up next to her mother then cuffed her and led her away.

She tried to follow but Monroe held her tight.

"Let me go, I have to help her."

"No. She knew she was being followed. She hid that medicine so you could save Miles. If you go after Rachel he dies."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Let's save Miles. Don't let this be for nothing. Then you can go after Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had passed since they gave Miles the medicine he needed. Or was it days? Charlie wasn't sure anymore. She couldn't even remember when she last slept. It didn't matter, all that did was Miles. She looked down at this still unconscious form. His breathing and color were much better and the red streaks climbing up his arm were almost gone, but he still wasn't awake and they were almost out of medicine.

She leaned over and stroked his hair. "Please, please wake up." she pleaded. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"How's he doing?" Monroe asked as he set some fresh water down beside her.

"His fever is almost gone. He looks better and he's breathing easier. I just don't understand why he hasn't woken up yet."

"You should get some sleep, you haven't left his side in days. You will be no help to him if you pass out from exhaustion. These things take time Charlotte. "

"Time we don't have. Who knows where my mom is now, or what they are doing to her." Her gaze fell to Aaron who was still almost catatonic. "She's been through so much, I don't know how much more she can stand."

"She's tough, she won't let them break her."

"You don't know that." Charlie snapped. She stood up and stocked out to the porch. Monroe silently followed her.

Charlie sensed him standing behind her. She didn't owe him any explanation, hell it wasn't any of his business, but Charlie couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"I was so angry with her for so long, truthfully I still am. We are always butting heads over something or other. I blamed her for leaving when I was kid, I hated that she chose Danny over me and I couldn't forgive her for letting Nora die. I asked her, no I begged her to choose me, to help me save Nora. And she refused. I don't know if I can ever forgive her for that. How can I love someone so much yet hate them at the same time? What kind of person does that make me? She told me she loved me and that she was sorry and I didn't say anything back, now what if I don't get the chance?"

Monroe didn't know what to say. This was the most Charlie had ever said to him at one time. There really wasn't anything he could say, he wasn't good with the touchy feely crap and he wasn't used to Charlie actually talking to him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He put his hand on her shoulder, a sign of silent support and to his surprise she didn't tense or pull away. She just stood there, staring at nothing.

After a few minutes Charlie pulled away and turned to go back into the cabin, but before she could disappear Monroe stopped her.

"I think we just had a moment."

"Shut up, jackass."

"And now it's over." Monroe didn't even try to hide his smile.

Charlie sat down next to Miles and muttered "Why oh why were you two friends?"

Miles began to stir and groan.

"He's waking up! Monroe he's waking up!"

Mile's eyes fluttered open and focused on Charlie.

"Hi there," she whispered as she grabs his hand.

"I'm alive?" he croaks out. "How?"

"It's a long story, one you don't need to worry about right now. You just need to rest up."

Miles looked around the small room, confusion clouding his face. "Are you okay? Where's Rachel?"

Monroe knelt down on the other side of Miles, "Don't worry about that now brother."

Trying to sit up, Miles looked at Charlie and asked again, with a little bit more force.

"Charlie where the hell is your mom?"

"She's not here right now. Rest Miles. She's going to need you."

"What happened?" Miles rasped as he continued to try to sit up. Monroe put his hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Stay down you idiot."

The fight left Miles and he passed out.

"That went well." Monroe mused. "Want to do rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the pleasure of telling him about what happened to Rachel?"

"I'll tell him."

"No seriously, he might come out swinging. I'll even give you best two out of three."

Charlie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

A few hours later Miles was sitting up and impatiently drinking something that resembled broth. It tasted like crap but he was hungry so he didn't mind. Once he was finished he sat down his bowl and looked at his daughter.

"Charlie…"

"You had me worried," Charlie interrupted. "Don't you ever hide something like that from me again. Of all of the stupid, boneheaded things to do. I mean what were you thinking?"

"Hey that's my speech."

"You almost died dad," she whispered.

"Yeah well," Miles shrugged. Then he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere kid, you're stuck with me."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise. Now are you going to tell me what happened to you mom?"

Charlie nodded against his chest.

Monroe stood by the door. He felt like he was intruding . Like he was seeing something that he really had no right to. As he turned to leave Miles's voice called out to him.

"How are you feeling brother?"

"Like hell. Charlie told me what happened. We don't have a lot of time to waste and I'm in no shape to go after Rachel…" Miles trailed off.

"What are you asking me Miles?" Monroe asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You know what I'm asking."

"I want to hear it."

"I need your help." Miles grumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Monroe asked as he put his hand up to his ear.

"I said I need your help you prick."

"Did that hurt?"

Miles just flipped him off.

"Oh will you two just top. Miles is right, he's in no shape to fight right now. If you don't want to go that's fine, stay here with Miles and Aaron, I can get mom back on my own"

"Like hell!" Both men yelled at once.

"So you're going to help us? Why?"

"Don't have anything better to do right now. Plus what are you going to do Miles? Talk them to death. You've been mostly dead for days, you can barely move let alone fight and last time I looked there was no Miracle Max nearby with a chocolate coated pill to help you storm the castle. Besides it might be fun."

"You know half the time I don't understand a word that comes out of your mouth." Charlie muttered.

Monroe looked over at Aaron, "what do we do about nerd boy?"

Aaron looked up. "I'll stay here."

"He speaks!" Monroe shouted

"Aaron you can't, we might not be able to come back." Miles said.

"I will only hold you back. I really, really need to stay here. I"ll be fine. Please Miles. Just leave me." Aaron pleaded.

"No we stick together."

"Besides you're little fire starter trick might come in handy." Monroe added.

"I don't think I can do that anymore. Just go. Get Rachel. I'll catch up."

"If I give you a location, can you meet us there in two weeks?" Miles asked.

Aaron nodded but Charlie was shaking her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea Miles. Aaron's been in a bad way."

"I'll be alright Charlie. I just need some time on my own. Trust me Charlie please."

"Fine, but you meet up with us. I'm not losing you, you understand. You're family and we need you."

They waited till nightfall then started to track Rachel back to where the Patriots took her. They found a compound surrounded by razor wire, bonfires, guard dogs, troops.

Let the fun begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking refuge in a run-down gas station a few miles away from the Patriot compound the trio gathered to compare notes.

"I've located where they are keeping Rachel." Miles announced. "It's in the building at the center of the compound."

"Great, because this little rescue mission needed to get harder. It's hardly going to be a challenge at all." Monroe mused.

"What's with all of the wagons full of soldiers I've seen coming and going? I swear I've already seen two or three of them?" Charlie asked.

"This must be some sort of a way station." Miles guessed. "Soldiers come in, get orders, supplies and get out. Which is good for us. There's a lot of new faces coming and going. It should make it easier to get in, get Rachel and get out."

"Where the hell are they getting all of these guys? Who knows what's been going on in Cuba the past 15 years. I bet they're pod people." Monroe guessed.

"Those drugs really fried your brain."

"What are pod people?" Charlie started to asked but Miles shook his head at her.

"Don't encourage him Charlie, you'll only make it worse."

"So how do we get in?" Charlie asked.

"We are going to have to be really smart about this." Miles trailed off.

"Or we need to do something really, really stupid." Charlie suggested.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what do you have in mind?"

"Well you said this is some sort of way station, with people coming and going all of the time. Well all we need are some uniforms. I noticed that most of the soldiers on patrol are guys, roughly around my age. Surely one or two of them must be lonely enough to leave their post. I distract them, lure them off the road, we jump them, take their uniforms, sneak in, get mom, get out."

"And what if they don't follow you, or buy your 'I'm looking for a good time' act?" Miles asked.

"I didn't say it was fool proof, but do you have any other suggestions?"

"Give me a minute and I'll come up with something better than you offering yourself up as a snack to some horny soldiers."

"Miles, she has a good idea, and we'll be right there. Nothing bad is going to happen to her." Monroe spoke up.

"Famous last words," Miles grumbled. "All right kid, get ready, the sooner we do this the better."

A few minutes later Charlie emerged from the back of the gas station. Her hair was pulled up, a few buttons of her shirt had been undone and pants hung even lower on her hips than normal showing her midriff. Charlie noticed that Miles looked pained and Monroe's mouth hung wide open.

"What?" She asked. "Do think this will work?"

"Oh. My. God." Monroe whispered to Miles. "It's post-apocalypse Barbie."

Miles elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Shut up." He turned to Charlie, "You look fine kid, let's get us some uniforms and get your mom back." It took everything he had not to pull up her pants and button up her shirt. He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that he was using Charlie to seduce some soldiers, or the way is "best" friend was staring at her. He was getting too old for this shit.

A short time later Miles watched as Charlie approached a group of soldiers on patrol. His fist tightened on his sword. Of course she had to pick a group of really big guys. He couldn't hear what was being said but he could read her body language and most importantly theirs. They were buying it and they were interested.

"I don't like how that big guy is looking at her." Monroe whispered to Miles.

"Yeah tell me about it. I don't like anything about this." Charlie was too vulnerable and too far away. He knew she could take care of herself, but if something went wrong he would never forgive himself.

It was like Murphy's law, he should keep his big mouth, or in this case thoughts to himself. One minute the guys were talking and laughing and the next minute one had snaked around behind Charlie, covered her mouth and held her arms down at her sides, dragging her off the road while the others followed.

"Damit." both Monroe and Miles said at the same time.

Charlie couldn't move. The one called Reynolds had a grip like iron. She knew Miles and Monroe weren't far behind, she just had to keep in one piece till they got there. So she did the only thing she could think of, she went completely slack, taking him by surprise, then in one swift motion threw her head back and broke his nose. He let her go and she kicked out at the next guy. The third just stared at her grabbed her shoulder and spun her around but before she could react a fist came flying through the trees - Monroe.

"Hands off the lady beefcake." Monroe sneared as he sliced the soldier's throat.

Miles appeared and took out the second guy but the third started to make a run for it, raised his gun in the air and fired just as Charlie threw a knife into his back.

"Wonder if they heard that?" Monroe asked.

His question was answered by the shouts of nearby soldiers. Before they could get very far they were surrounded, cuffed and taken inside the compound.

"Well we got in." Monroe chuckled.

"You really are giddy as a school girl aren't you."

"Ah come on Miles, you have to admit that was a little fun. You had fun didn't you Charlie?"

"Oh yeah I had a ball." Charlie said as she rolled her eyes.

Charlie looked up as the Captain of the compound walked in. She noticed his name tag. "Shit" she swore under her breath.

"Hello, I'm Captain Mark Reynolds, the soldier you killed was my son."

"Oops" Monroe scoffed

"He was a good man, and a good soldier."

"Like hell he was. You should have taught him some manners, his intentions toward the lady here were far from honorable. If he would have watched his hands he might still be alive." Monroe snapped at him.

Captain Reynolds reared back and decked Bass, knocking him out cold.

"Well that's one way to shut him up." Miles sighed.

The Captain picked up a stack of wanted posters and leafed through them. "Look at what we have here. General Sebastian Monroe, previously reported as dead, General Miles Matheson and you young lady must be Charlie Matheson, Rachel Matheson's daughter. Too bad, you might have been useful. You all have been found guilty of murder and will be executed at first light." He turned to his men, " take them to the brig."

Charlie opened her eyes, she must have dozed a little bit, but she was still here, shackled to the wall of a Patriot prison, scheduled for death.

Monroe started to come to on the floor. He looked around the cell and focused on Charlie.

"That guy has one hell of a right hook, you okay?"

"You have the impulse control of a toddler."

"I do not."

"Children." Miles grumbled. "Don't make me come over there."

"You okay Miles?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine kid, at least I will be until they kill me."

"We'll figure something out."

"I don't think so, not this time kid."

They were interrupted by the Captain. I hope you all are comfortable. There has been a slight change of plans. He shoves Rachel into the cell.

"What the hell!" Miles yells.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine."

"It seems Mrs. Matheson would be more cooperative if her daughter was alive. So Mrs. Matheson will be taken to DC and Charlie here will be taken to one of re-education centers, where she will be turned into a perfect patriot."

"That wasn't our deal, she stays with me." Rachel yelled.

"Or I could just kill her now." The captain sneared as he pointed a gun at Charlie's head.

"No!" Rachel screamed as she was led away.

As a soldier came to take Charlie away she knocked him down and palmed the key he had in his pocket. She noticed that Monroe had gotten up off the floor. She only had one chance at this. She broke away from the guard ran over to Monroe placed her hands on his face and kissed him, hard.

As she was dragged away she mouthed the words, go now.

"What the hell Bass?" Miles growled.

"Miles let me just say, that kid of yours is," Bass paused as he fished something out of his mouth, "resourceful" He smiled as he produced a key between his teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Miles and Bass slipped out of the building they were being held in and took cover in what looked to be a supply tent. Luckily it was empty.

"So what's the…" Bass started to ask but was interrupted by Miles' fist crashing into his face.

"That's for kissing Charlie." Miles raged.

"What the hell. She kissed me."

"I don't care."

"Would you rather she kissed you?"

"Don't be perverted."

"Are you done with your snit?" Bass asked.

Miles only grunted in reply.

"Let's load some of this stuff and go get the girls."

Miles noticed some spare uniformes on a shelf. "I know how to get out of here. I noticed a transport about ready to leave. Put this on, grab some of those smoke bombs and we'll walk out with with the rest of these assholes."

As they made their way to the group of Patriots getting ready to ship out they notice Rachel and Charlie being loaded into a wagon on the opposite end of the compound. Charlie was kicking and screaming and putting up one hell of a fight. A soldier hit her with the but of his gun and she went limp. Miles growled and started to walk toward them but Bass stopped him.

"We can't help them if we get captured. Plus it won't be long before they notice we're gone."

Miles nodded and they made their way out with the rest of the Patriot masses. They hung back and quietly slipped away and into the trees.

"If we cut through here, we can cut them off at the bend in the rode." Miles announced.

"They are going to be heavily guarded and their only two of us. I know I'm a total bad ass but you're still kind of gimpy. I don't think we can take them all out."

"We don't need to take them all out, just enough to get Charlie and 's what the smoke bombs are for. Plus with these uniforms we'll blend right in, they won't know who their fighting. We'll create some confusion, grab the girls and run."

"You know they are going to give chase. You saw how hard that guy hit Charlie, do you think she'll be up to a full out run?"

"You grab the horses from the wagon, then we'll divide and conquer. You take Charlie south and I'll take Rachel north. They'll have to divide their forces and we'll have a better chance at getting away. We'll meet up at the border in one week."

"Sounds like a plan brother." Bass said as he raised his fist and pointed it toward Miles.

"A fist bump? Seriously? Grow up Bass."

"You really have gotten old and crotchety." Bass groused.

"Bite me."

Miles fell silent as they prepared for their ambush. He looked over at his onetime best friend. "Back in the cell, you called Charlie my kid. How long have you known?"

Monroe sighed. "Just a few days. I overheard Charlie talking to you when you were sick. How long have you known?"

"Not long before the tower."

"Why does she still call you Miles?"

"I figured it would be safer for her if everyone thought I was just her uncle."

"Makes sense."

"If we pull this off, you have to promise me you'll protect her with your life Bass. None of your selfish prick bullshit. You hurt her in any way, if she gets so much as a hangnail I swear I will kill you."

"Don't worry brother, she'll be safe with me."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

"Easier said than done."

Charlie felt the sway of the wagon and her mother's hands stroking her hair. God her head hurt. She looked up to see her mother's grim face.

"Are you okay Charlie?"

"Yeah, luckily I've got a hard head."

"Just like your father." Sadness haunted Rachel's face. "I tried to save him too, but they would only agree to save one of you for my cooperation. I couldn't lose you Charlie. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Mom, I have a feeling Miles and Bass will be just fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say before I was taken away I was able to give them a little present."

"How?"

"You really don't want to know." Charlie smiled to herself. She remembered the kiss she gave Monroe. It was the only way she could think of to discretely pass the key on. The look on Miles' face was priceless. She wouldn't be surprised if Monroe was sporting some new bruises after this was all over. She felt kind of bad about that, sort of.

Charlie hoped that they got out and got to them in time. She looked up at the driver of the wagon. "Hey you, what is this re-education center that I'm being shipped off to?"

She driver chuckled, as did some of the men walking beside the wagon.

"Oh you'll like it there. Three square meals a day, a warm dry place to sleep, and all of the mind altering drugs and brainwashing techniques you can handle. You're a feisty one, so it might be a little rough on you at first. But I have no doubt you'll make a great Patriot soldier. Welcome to the cause."

"Like hell." Charlie spat.

"A few weeks after our specialized drug protocol and you'll change your tune."

"Please," Rachel pleaded. Let her come with me. I'll do whatever you want. Just let me daughter stay with me."

"Sorry Mrs. Matheson, no can do. We can use all of the loyal Patriots we can get."

Rachel hugged Charlie tight.

"Don't worry mom," Charlie whispered. "There is no way in hell they are going to turn me into a Patriot." Charlie fingered the scar on her wrist. "I escaped a Militia conscription ship, I can escape a re-education center."

The wagon started to round a bend in the road and all hell broke loose. Smoke was everywhere and all around her she heard gun shots, a clash of swords and soldiers crying out in pain. Charlie could barely contain her smile, that could only mean one thing. Miles was here.

A pair of hands grabbed her and hauled her out of the wagon. She was about to strike out when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Is that how you're going to thank your rescuer Charlotte?"

"Monroe! Where's Miles?"

"I'm right here kid."

Even though her hands were still bound she launched herself at him. "I knew you'd come."

"Yeah well, just call me the white night. But we don't have time for touchy feely,this smoke isn't going to last long." He said as he cut her hands free. The sound of angry Patriot soldiers started to surround them.

Monroe showed up with the two horses from the wagon. "We've got to go Miles."

"Charlie go with Bass, Rachel you're with me, we need to spit up."

Rachel looked like she was about to protest, but Miles didn't give her a chance. He threw her up on the horse and climbed up behind her, grabbed the reins and kicked the horse into action.

"Get going," he yelled over his shoulder.

Monroe reached down and took Charlie's hand, helping her up behind him. "Hold on Charlotte we've got to go hard and fast for a while."

"Don't worry about me, just go."

**As the horse took off at a gallop she looked back to see Miles and her mom disappear. She couldn't help but think, would there ever be a time when they weren't running? Would they ever be safe?**


	6. Chapter 6

After he was sure that they were no longer being followed Bass slowed the horse down to a walk. After a few minutes he felt Charlie sag against him and relax her grip a bit. He listened to her slow and even breathing. She was asleep or passed out. Bass momentarily worried about her head injury. That Patriot hit her pretty hard. Then again Bass knew she had to be utterly exhausted after the past few days. He felt her sway behind him so he took one hand off the reins and held on to her leg so she wouldn't fall off.

He'd let her rest for a few hours before he woke her up to check on her. He hoped like hell she didn't have a serious head injury, Miles would kill him. Monroe had to chuckle to himself, he kind of got a kick out of seeing Miles' overprotective father side. While in the Militia Miles had made it a point, like him, not to care about anyone. It was easier that way. But over the past few weeks he could see how much Miles loved her. If anything were to happen to Charlie it would destroy him, like the loss of his child had destroyed him. The responsibility of keeping her safe weighed on him. No matter how many times he wished for his friend and brother to rejoin him and the Militia, he wouldn't wish his own personal hell on him. How the hell did he get in this position? He didn't want to care what happened to any of them. Hell he had no right, not after everything he'd already done. As soon as Miles met up with them he was going to make him tell him where his son was then he would leave. It would be better for him and them if he just took off. He was crazy to think he could make up for his past actions, that he could make it right.

He heard Charlie whimper behind him. He tightened his had gone far enough. They needed to make camp and soon.

Monroe surveyed his surroundings and found the perfect spot. A nice creek and large trees to offer them some protection. He halted the horse and shook Charlie's leg. "Charlotte, wake up."

Charlie slowly stirred. Bass slid off the horse and helped her down. He tilted her head so he could check out the bump on her head. When he pressed on it she winced.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"It was fine till you started poking at it." She looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"We are going to stop here for the night, you need some rest."

"I'm fine Monroe, I can keep going a while longer."

"Well me and horse decided that we're tired."

"Oh you and the horse huh?"

"Yep we had a nice long conversation while you were sleeping and drooling on the back of my shirt. We couldn't take your snoring any longer, so we decided to camp."

"I do not snore."

"If you say so," he said as he started unloading the saddle bags. "Miles and I appropriated some supplies from the Patriots. Think you're up to building a fire? There wasn't much to choose from, but I think it will do us good to have a hot meal."

They made camp and ate in silence. He could see Charlie trying to fight sleep. All while they ate he silently checked her reactions. He was fairly certain she didn't have a concussion, she was just tired.

"Get some sleep Charlie, we'll need to leave before first light."

She only nodded her head, laid down and let her exhaustion over take her. He sat back and propped himself up against a log and watched her sleep for a time before he finally closed his eyes.

Charlie's crying out woke him immediately. She was having a nightmare. Monroe knelt by her side and gently shook her.

"Wake up Charlie, wake up you're dreaming."

Charlie came instantly awake and put knife to his throat.

"Whoa, Charlie it's me, it's Bass."

Charlie hesitated a moment until sleep cleared and she relaxed her grip. Monroe grabbed her wrist and lowered it down.

"Easy Charlie, you were having one hell of a dream. What was it about?"

"Danny," Charlie whispered.

Monroe winced.

"You asked."

"There is nothing I can do to make up for what I've done to you." he whispered.

Charlie continued like he hadn't even spoken. "He was so brave. He didn't hesitate, he just picked up the rocket launcher and shot that helicopter out of the sky, like it was something he did it a million times before. One second he was there, the hero of the day and next he was gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye." Tears started to streak down her face.

"He was very brave Charlie but you know what, so where you. I remember the first time I met you. You stood up and placed yourself between a gun and your family. You didn't even flinch. I remember thinking, holy shit, this girl has a set of big brass lady balls."

Charlie couldn't help but giggle. "Lady balls?"

"Yeah, lady balls. I thought it would be a damn shame to kill you. I hadn't seen stones like that on anyone in a long time."

"But you would have ordered him to kill me anyway."

Bass didn't even hesitate. "Yes, I would have." He tilted his head and looked at her. "You know I should have seen Miles in you then. I don't know why I didn't."

"So you know?"

"Yeah, I overheard you talking to him when he was sick. Why don't you ever call him dad?"

"I do sometimes, when we are alone. No one knows but mom and me, well Nora knew too but that doesn't matter anymore." her voice trailed off.

"I wonder if my own kid will ever call me dad? You know that's when things started to change. When I found out I had a kid I wondered if he would hate me. If somehow I could make him proud of me, make him want to stand in front of a bullet for me, like you did for Danny and your Mom."

"You want your son to have brass lady balls?"

Bass smirked, "yeah, something like that. But I know he won't, not after what I've done. I know the bombs falling on Philly were horrible. So many good people died that day, but looking back it was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. It gave me an opportunity to start fresh, try to be someone else, maybe be someone my son would want to defend. I know, no amount of apologies will make up for what I've done to you. I know you can never forgive me."

"You're right I don't think I can ever forgive you. But with everything that's going on the best I can do is move forward, and try to get over the anger. Killing you won't bring my brother back, and to be honest it probably won't make me feel better. Nothing will make me feel better or make this emptiness go away. And as much as I hate to admit it, we need you."

"I know it doesn't mean anything to you, and it shouldn't, but thank you for that." His hand was still on her wrist. He felt puckered skin underneath his thumb, he looked down and raised the sleeve of her shirt to see his brand on her arm.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Does it matter?" she asked as she yanked her hand away.

"Yes it does. Where. Did. You. Get. That."

She looked him in the eye and answered. "One of your conscription ships. I was saving a boy who was taken from his family. We got them all out, but I got this," she raised her arm so he could see it better. "I went in as a captured recruit, tried to get out, but they captured me and gave me this brand. I will say it has come in handy from time to time."

Bass reached for her arm and rubbed the brand. "I am so damn sorry Charlie."

"Don't worry about it, it is what it is." She pulled her hand away again. "Let's just get some have a long day ahead of us."

Bass went back to his side of the fire. There was a question burning a hole in his mind, and they seemed to be getting along, so now seemed like the time. "Back at the Patriot camp, why did you kiss me?"

Charlie sighed. "Don't go reading anything into that. It was either you or Miles, and I think I've been traumatized enough don't you think?"

"Still you kissed me."

"If you call that a kiss, it wasn't even that good. And believe me it's never going to happen again."

"If you say so." Bass smirked.

"Get over yourself Monroe."

"You know Charlotte, I think we can be on a first name basis, since you're kissing me and all."

"Go to hell Monroe." She made sure to emphasize the Monroe. She rolled over and closed her eyes.

**"****Good night Charlotte."**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel fidgeted nervously on the back of their horse.

"Will you sit still Rachel, you're making Trigger here nervous."

"Trigger? You named the horse Trigger?"

"Why you got a different name in mind?" Miles asked.

"No, not at all." she giggled.

"What's on your mind Rachel?"

"Charlie." Rachel sighed. "Do you think she'll be alright with Monroe?"

"I wouldn't have sent them off together if I didn't think so. Plus she can take care of herself. If Bass gives her any grief, she'll kill him."

"What if he does piss her off and she runs off on her own?"

Miles placed his hand over Rachel's. "Rachel stop worrying, you know Charlie is more than capable of handling herself. What is really bothering you?"

Rachel sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Miles. "I almost lost you both. All because of what Ben and I created 15 years ago. I'm the reason you are both in so much danger."

"I think the fact that I helped create the Militia has something to do with it Rachel, it's not all on you."

"Yes it is. Because of me she will never be safe. She will always be hunted. They will always try to use her and you to get to me."

"I hate to break it to you Rachel, but she would be hunted even if she wasn't our daughter. She's a fighter, it's who she is. She doesn't give in and she doesn't back down."

"I wish she didn't have to be. I wish she could just settle down somewhere and be at peace. I hate what she's had to become."

"And what is that Rachel?"

"A killer."

"You mean someone like me."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm more of a killer than you ever were. I ended the world Miles. It's just hard watching her have to kill someone. I still remember her as this innocent little girl with big blue eyes, who loved to dance around, laugh and play. And now her life is full of danger and death. She's had to become so hard."

Miles stayed silent for a long while. "I'm sorry so much of her innocence is gone. But she is fierce, and I'm so damn proud of her." He slowed Trigger to a stop and twisted around in the saddle to look at her. "I love her Rachel, more than I ever thought possible. And there is no one in this world, beside you that I want by my side. After we meet up with Bass and Charlie, and you want to run, I'll run. We'll take Charlie and find someplace safe, away from the Patriots, away from everything. Is that what you want Rachel?"

Rachel stared into his eyes. She desperately wanted to say yes, but she knew she couldn't. Her shoulders sagged and she signed. "We can't Miles. I know that these people were responsible for the nanites malfunctioning somehow. And they were going to take Charlie to a re-education center. How many other people's sons and daughters have they already taken? I couldn't live with myself if I sat back and did nothing."

Miles smiled and touched her face. "Now you sound like Charlie."

Rachel leaned in and kissed him gently. "Thank you for that."

Charlie paced in front of the dilapidated old barn. They had been there for over a day and there still was no sign of her Mom or Miles.

"Will you sit still, you're making me dizzy." Bass growled.

"They should have been here by now. Something must have happened. We should go look for them."

"They'll be here Charlie. Just relax." Bass had made himself comfortable leaning up against the barn. He placed his hands behind his head and made like he was going to take a nap.

Charlie only grunted and continued pacing. Watching Monroe be so calm was seriously pissing her off. That was her family out there. Who knew what trouble Miles had found himself in?

Monroe watched her walk back and forth. She got more and more agitated with each lap. He needed to get her to stop, because it wouldn't be long before she worked herself up so much that she would go after Miles and get herself into trouble. "I swear I will tie you up if you don't stop." he growled.

"I'd like to see you try it." Charlie muttered.

"Don't tempt me Charlotte."

Charlie whirled around. The past few days of traveling alone with him and him constantly calling her Charlotte had grated on her nerves. Although she hated to admit it but most of the trip had been almost pleasant, but right now she just wanted to hit something and he was the best option she could think of. But before she lay into him she heard a horse whinny. She looked toward the horizon and saw Miles and her mom ride up.

"Thank god." She whispered to herself as relief flooded through her.

As they dismounted she ran over to them. "It's about damn time." Charlie yelled.

"It's good to see you too." Miles laughed as he hugged her tight. "You alright?" he asked he started looking her over, making sure there were no wounds or bruises.

"Not even a hangnail, just like I promised." Monroe yelled out.

"So what do we do now?" Charlie asked once Rachel and Miles got settled.

"We need to check-out that Patriot Jason Bourne factory. If we can stop, or at least slow down their supply of new troops, it could help." Miles said.

"So what's the plan?" Charlie asked, already on board with whatever they needed to do.

"Count me out," Monroe shouted out.

"What?" Charlie and Miles asked together.

"Miles, I did what you asked. I kept Charlie safe, and I got her here. Now you keep up your end of the bargain. Tell me where my son is and I'll be on my way."

"Bass, you can't leave. I'm going to need your help."

"That's not my problem Miles. I don't care about your little resistance. All I care about is my son."

"Dammit Bass!"

"No Miles, No!" Bass grabbed Miles shirt and shoved him hard. "You have your family. You have Charlie. It's time for me to go find mine."

"And if you don't help me, I might lose her." Miles hissed.

"That's not my problem." Bass yelled.

"Fine," Miles growled. "Go you selfish prick. You are never going to change. He's in Mexico. Go!"

Monroe turned and started to pack up his horse. He could feel Charlie come up behind him.

"So you're leaving, just like that."

"Yeah, just like that." Bass couldn't turn around, couldn't even look at her. Because he knew if he did, he would change his mind.

"I knew it, I knew all that bullshit you spouted off to me about wanting to be a better person for your son was a lie."

"Dammit Charlie" Bass whirled around to see Charlie stalking into the barn. He had no choice to follow after her. He didn't know why, but he had to get her to understand.

"I don't have to prove anything to you Charlotte. Because nothing I do will ever be good enough. No matter how many times I save your ass I will always be the monster who haunts your dreams. I thought you'd be glad I was going."

"Oh believe me I am." Charlie whirled around and crossed her arms over her chest.

The sound of creaking and groaning boards stopped Bass cold in his tracks. "Charlie, don't move!" he yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She took a step the sound of cracking filled the barn like a storm. Time seemed to stop for Bass as he watched the floor start to give way under Charlie.

"Charlie!" he screamed as he rushed toward her. The world dropped out from underneath him as he and Charlie fell into darkness.

Bass blinked and slowly moved his arms and legs. He was alive. Where was Charlie?

"Charlie!" he yelled out. He didn't hear anything. Oh god, what if she was dead? "Charlie!" he yelled again. This time he heard a soft whimper. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He saw her hand sticking out from a pile of rubble.

He rushed over and started clearing as much as he could off of her. He pulled a board of her face and her eyes flew open.

"Charlie, Charlie are you okay? Talk to me."

Charlie tried to move but she was pinned. Memories of being stuck in the tunnels under Philly and the watch tower after the bombing flooded back to her. She started to struggle but she couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

Bass saw Charlie's eyes go wide with fear. The more she struggled the more she started to panic. He leaned down and put his hands on her face.

"Charlie, look at me." But she continued to struggle.

Bass lowered his voice, trying to show her the calm he didn't really feel.

"Charlotte, look at me honey." Finally Charlie's eye's focused on him.

"That's it. Now stop moving. We're going to get you out of here."

"Charlie! Bass!" Miles screamed.

"We're down here! Charlie's trapped and I can't get her out. Get some rope and the horses."

"Is she hurt?" Bass could hear the concern and panic in his friend's voice. He checked what he could see and for the most part she didn't seem hurt. No blood, nothing broken, at least that he could tell. She was just in a full on panic, like a trapped animal.

"I don't think so, but hurry, she's pinned and she's freaking out."

"Keep her calm and still, we'll be back soon." Rachel yelled down.

Bass turned back to Charlie. "You hear that, help's coming. We're going to get you out of here. Charlie was still breathing heavy. He placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him. "Charlie, look at me. You're going to be fine. Just breathe. Can you breathe with me?" Bass took slow even breaths. Soon Charlie was following his lead. "That's right, nice and slow. That's good sweetheart, just breath."

He turned to try and find something to help get the rubble off of her. What the hell was taking Miles so long? As he started to stand Charlie's free hand reached out and grabbed on to his like a vice.

"Don't leave me Bass." she pleaded. "Please!"

"I won't. I'm right here. We're going to get you out of here."

She only nodded, her eyes never leaving his. Finally Miles and Rachel had the ropes and horses in place and lifted the lumber off of her. Miles pushed Bass aside and scooped her up and held her close.

"Are you okay? Anything broken?" Miles asked in a shaky voice.

Charlie slowly moved her arms and legs, wincing ever so often. "I'm okay, just a little sore. I just freaked out for a minute."

Miles looked at her skeptically.

"Really, I'm fine. Just a few bruises, nothing that won't heal." Charlie smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Come on let's get you out of here."

He handed her off to Rachel and they headed out of the cellar.

Miles walked over to where Bass was sitting and put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Bass."

He only nodded, he still couldn't get the image of Charlie pinned under the rubble or the fear in her eyes out of his mind. He couldn't breathe. He hadn't felt fear and desperation like that in a long time. Not since his girlfriend and baby died. He didn't want to feel that way ever again. The sooner he got out of here and away from her and this feeling the better.

A short while later, after they were sure Charlie was well enough to travel, they started getting ready to go. Bass watched them pack up. Charlie was arguing with Rachel about riding the horse. He could hear the sheer stubbornness in her voice. "Mom I'm fine. We can take turns riding the horse."

"Like hell, you just had a major fall. You are riding the damn horse or do I have to have your father tie you to it."

Charlie rolled her eyes, but didn't argue anymore. To be honest she was sore as hell and still a little off after her freak out. She looked over watched Bass pack up the second horse. He was actually going to leave them. That should make her happy. But it didn't and she didn't know why.

Miles walked up to his old friend. "Sure you won't change your mind?" Bass only shook his head. As Miles started to walk off he called out. "You're going to get yourself killed you know that right?"

Miles rested his hand on the sword at his hip and shrugged. "I got to do something Bass."

"Be careful brother."

And with that he watched as they walked away. He paced back and forth. He couldn't get Charlie's voice out of his head. "Don't leave me Bass" she heard her say. She had called him Bass. He ran his hand through his hair and growled. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." He mounted his horse and started after them.


	8. Chapter 8

Miles looked through his binoculars and sighed, they were so screwed. He handed them to the man crouching next to him. By the sound of his grunt he knew Bass agreed.

"Aren't you glad you changed your mind and decided to come along?"

"Can't say it was one of my finest decisions. You know its impossible right?"

Miles took the binoculars again and surveyed the compound. He had to hand it to these Patriots, they knew how to pick the spots. They set up the re-education center in an abandoned factory complex. There was a ten foot high concrete wall all around the compound and a variety of brick and concrete buildings that looked to be in good shape. They were using them as barracks, mess, offices and storage. And on each of those rooftops were snipers and machine gun nests, some pointing in and some pointing out.

He counted 100 or so soldiers and another 100 recruits being put through their paces. Men were marching, stripping weapons, and practicing hand to hand combat.

"Kind of reminds me of basic training." Bass whispered.

"Yeah, god I don't miss those days."

"You remember our drill sergeant? Sargent Boxer?"

"Move it ladies, my 80 year old mother can shoot better than you sorry sons of bitches." Miles smiled as he did his best impression.

"You know I always did want to meet his mother." Bass laughed.

"Yeah and I bet she could shoot better than you." Miles laughed too.

Charlie made her way to the hill Miles and Monroe had taken position on. She stopped and watched them for a moment. If she didn't know what she knew about their history she could almost think they were truly brothers or even friends. They were even laughing with each other. Charlie thought back to when Miles thought Bass was dead. No matter how much bad blood was between them, it still gutted him. She hated seeing him hurt like that. Moments like this she wished would last forever. But they had a job to do.

"So how does it look?" She asked as she approached.

Both their heads turned at once and they answered in unison, "Impossible."

"Isn't it always?"

"Here look." Miles said as he handed her his binoculars.

Charlie took the glasses. "Holly Hell." She muttered.

"Exactly." Miles said as he started to stand. He put his hand on her shoulder. "There are just too many of them and too few of us. Between the soldiers on the ground and the snipers on the roof, even if we could find a way in, there is no way we could get around undetected. We are out manned and out gunned."

Charlie started to lower the glasses but something made her stop. "Miles?" she asked. "What are they doing?"

He took the binoculars from her and saw the soldiers lead a few people in civilian clothes into a massive building that was in various states of decay. The roof was missing in spots, some of the outer walls were gone, and through the holes in the roof he could see that some of the floors and offices were intact, but others were gone completely. It must have been the main factory at some point. It looked like some medieval labyrinth. The prisoners bonds were cut and they were set free to run through the building. There where soldiers at every exit, so even if they did make it out of the building, they would be caught. So what the hell where they doing? Then he saw something that made his blood run cold. A group of 5 recruits in black shirts where handed weapons, then ordered to charge in. He watched as they systematically hunted them down and cut them to pieces, with no remorse, no hesitation, and no emotion. They then walked out, cleaned their weapons and resumed training with the rest of the recruits.

Charlie covered her mouth and gasped. "What the hell just happened?" Even from this distance she could see and hear the brutality.

"Nothing good kid."

"Those people weren't even armed, why did they do that?"

"Desensitization." Bass muttered. "They are training them to be ruthless, cold blooded killers. To show no mercy, to leave no survivors."

"But they couldn't defend themselves."

"It doesn't matter, they are being trained to slaughter all who get in there way. The perfect killing machines."

Charlie shuddered as she watched the bodies, or what was left of them being dragged out of the building.

They watched the camp a little while longer and twice more they saw prisoners being led into the labyrinth and new groups of trainees hunt them down.

"We can't just leave them there." Charlie yelled while sitting around the campfire later that night. She couldn't believe what they were saying. They were going to walk away, go back home with their tails between their legs.

"I don't like it either Charlie." Miles yelled back. Then he softened his voice. It wasn't her fault they were in a no win situation. "Sometimes you have to pick your battles. We don't have the weapons or manpower. Unless you have some dynamite and an army stashed in your pack somewhere."

Charlie just stared at him.

"Maybe after we recruit some more men and guns, have access to more resources we can try." Miles trailed off.

"So in the meantime how many more young men will be turned to animals and prisoners slaughtered?" Charlie couldn't keep the pleading tone out of her voice.

"Better them than us." Bass muttered.

"How can you say something like that?" Charlie whirled, shoving him to the ground, her anger and frustration boiling over.

"Because I'm not a foolish idiot, and if you'd take a minute and think with your head for once you'd see that going in there is suicide, and I for one would like to keep breathing."

Miles pulled her off Monroe. "Charlie calm down."

She turned to face her father. "You wouldn't leave me there."

"That's different and you damn well know it." Miles growled through clenched teeth.

Charlie's shoulder's sagged. Miles took her face in his hands and lifted it up so she could look into his eyes. "I'm sorry kid, I really am. I've looked at it from every angle. It just can't be done. Maybe we can find their supply lines, make a dent that way. We have to be smart, we have to be tough and I'm sorry to say sometimes we have to be cold."

"I know, I just wish…" Charlie trialed off.

Miles hugged her tight. "I know, me too."

"Charlie," Rachel called out. She didn't like the situation either, but wasn't going to add fuel to the fire. "Come get some sleep."

She laid down but Miles knew that she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He turned to Bass, who was still lying on the ground. "I hate this, Bass. I really do. I never wanted her to make these kinds of decisions."

"She's not, we are."

They sat by the fire in silence for a long while. Bass looked over and watched Charlie toss and turn. He took a swig of whisky then handed the bottle to Miles.

"You know, she reminds me of us back in the day. Back when all we wanted to do was save the world and help people."

"That's what worries me. Look what happened to us. Look at what we became."

The next morning Charlie went back up the hill to take one last look at the compound and the innocent people they were leaving behind. She knew in her head that Miles was right, but her heart just wouldn't listen.

"Come on kid, it's time to go." Miles said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

A wagon entering the compound caught her eye, and what she thought she saw made her heart stop. "Miles give me the glasses." She demanded.

Miles signed and handed them over. She looked through and mutter a string of colorful curse words.

"What is it?" Miles asked.

Charlie handed the binoculars over. "Look at the wagon."

Miles focused in. "Damn," he muttered.

Gene was in the wagon.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie looked between Miles, Bass and her Mother. She couldn't believe there will still debating what to do. To her the answer was simple, so why the hell were they still talking?

Fed up she yelled out. "We can't leave him!"

Miles looked at her with regret in his eyes. "Please," she pleaded. "Please Miles," then she looked at Bass. "Please Bass, we have to get him out of there."

"I know kid, I know, just give me a minute to think?" Miles sighed.

"What's to think about, nothing has changed. It's suicide to in there and you know it." Bass stated simply.

And they were back to where this debate started in the first place. They had gone around and around for hours, ever since they saw Gene ride into the compound on that prison wagon. Miles stayed silent for a long while, then he cocked his head to the side and ran his hand through his hair. "Well not necessarily…" Miles trialed off.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked feeling hope for the first time today.

"Well originally we wanted to get in, cause maximum damage, blow up a building or two and get out. That's impossible, but sneaking in to get one guy, that might be possible. It won't be easy, but it could be doable."

"And you all call me psychotic." Bass muttered.

Miles gave Bass a "well yeah" look and continued talking. "Think about it Bass, remember Boston?"

"Oh no, you guys aren't going to talk in cities again." Charlie yelled, beyond frustrated.

Bass smiled, remembering the situation well. "Yeah that might work." He said, ignoring Charlie completely.

Miles and Bass stared silently at each other for several moments. Charlie's gaze flew between them, waiting for them to speak. When they didn't, she couldn't contain her frustration. Giving up, Charlie threw up her hands and finally asked. "Will one of you please tell me what happened in Boston?"

Miles nodded at Bass, silently giving him permission to tell the story. "We used the sewers to get in behind enemy lines." Bass informed her. "We went in and slaughtered them all." He then turned to Miles. "But I didn't see any underground access points for this place."

Miles grabbed a stick and started to draw a rough diagram of the compound on the ground. "I did, it's a culvert on the northeast corner. If we can get in there, we'll come out right next to the prisoner area. We can get Gene and get out. It will take 5, 10 minutes tops."

"That's a little optimistic isn't it?" Bass asked sarcastically. "Plus, that culvert is right under a machine gun nest. We'll never get close enough to get in."

"True, but if we have a diversion…" Miles trailed off and looked up at Charlie and Rachel.

"What kind of diversion?" Rachel asked warily.

"It's been really dry around here lately, and there's a lot of dead brush over on the other side of the compound."

Rachel understood where is line of thought was going. "You want me to start a brush fire? Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"So is going in there."

Rachel nodded. "Okay so I'll start a fire, then what?"

"Then you and Charlie get your asses out of there and wait for us." Miles said as he stood up.

"Like hell," Charlie yelled. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" Miles and Bass said in unison.

"I can take care of myself, and you'll need my help."

Miles gave her his shut up before I smack you stare.

"Miles this all sounds great, Butch and Sundance ride again, but count me out." Bass said.

Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why the hell are you even here?" She yelled. "Every time we actually need you to help you try and cut and run. It's what you do best. Run Bass, just run. We don't need you."

Charlie's statement bothered him more than he wanted to admit. But he didn't want her to know that. "Miles is downplaying the risk and you know it. The chances of us getting out alive are slim and none. You want us to risk our lives, for what, a man who betrayed his own family to those assholes?"

Before Charlie could respond Miles pulled Bass aside. "As much as I hate to admit this but I need you on this Bass, because if we don't go in there to get Gene, then Charlie will."

Bass looked over to see Charlie standing defiantly with her arms crossed over her chest. He knew Miles was right. If they didn't go in there, she would, and she would die. He couldn't allow that.

"Do this for me and I'll not only tell you about your son, I'll take you to him."

Bass could see the desperation in his friend's eyes. He knew Miles thought this was a long shot, and he also knew that Miles would slit is own throat if it meant keeping Charlie safe. And it said something that at this his time of need, he was asking Bass to watch his back. The significance wasn't lost on him. "Fine." Bass nodded.

As night fell Miles and Bass crouched at the edge of the woods, waiting for Rachel and Charlie to get their "distraction" started. Bass looked over at Miles, "Smoky the Bear is taking her sweat time."

"Don't worry about Rachel, she'll get the job done, just be ready."

On queue the alarmed voices from the compound floated through the air.

"Go." Miles hissed.

They made their way across the clearing and to the culvert.

"We're in luck, it's not closed up." Miles noted.

"Yeah that's one thing in our favor. Let's hope the rest of this crazy scheme goes according to plan." Bass muttered.

"Hey, it's me." Miles almost smiled. "Now move your ass. That fire will only keep them occupied for so long."

They moved through the cramped space and came out on the other side of the wall. Silently they took care of a two person patrol walking the grounds between the wall and the next building. They stashed the bodies and spied the prisoner holding area.

"I only see two guards, let's move fast and quiet." Miles whispered.

"Let's just get gramps and get out."

As they stepped around the corner bullets peppered the ground by their feet.

"Back, back, back." Miles yelled.

As they turned around they were greeted by 20 Patriots and their guns.

"I think our 5 to 10 minute timetable just got blown to hell." Bass muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Put your arms down gentlemen, let me introduce myself. I'm Capitan Creighton and this is my little training center. Now may I ask who are you and what are you doing here?"

When neither of them answered. The captain shrugged and continued. "I spotted you the minute you got next to the wall. Did you really think something as insignificant as a fire would distract my men? They are highly trained and dedicated." The Captain nudged the bodies on the ground with his boot. "I have to say, you two have some skills as well. Not just anyone can sneak up on two of my boys. I am impressed."

"Don't be, it really wasn't all that hard." Bass taunted.

Anger flashed in the Captain's eyes. "Well we'll see how long your last against my new recruits. Take them to the training room."

Miles and Bass were led into the crumbling factory and their bonds were cut. Torches lined the walls and the floors and walls were covered in dried blood.

"Charming," Bass muttered.

"I hope you can give my boys a proper workout. The last few subjects have been… disappointing."

"You must not have that much faith in their training," Miles said as he stared down the Captain. "You're pitting them against unarmed men. Worried they can't handle someone shooting back?"

The Capitan thought for a moment. "Hmmm, it is about time they progress to their next level of training." He turned to two officers standing beside him. "Leave them your weapons and their swords." They laid them just out of their reach. Then he turned his gaze on Miles and Bass. "I do wish you luck gentlemen, you'll need it."

"What a douche." Bass said as they were left alone.

"Well at least they left us ammo," Miles said as he checked the weapons then tossed one to Bass. "Come on we need to get to high ground."

Before they could get on their way a bullet whizzed by Bass's head.

"Son of bitch, move!" he yelled.

They ran along the crumbling corridors, dodging bullets. "Either they are really bad shots or these guys are just toying with us."

A memory from long ago surfaced into Bass's brain. He and Miles had been cut off from their squad in Afghanistan. They had been hunted by Taliban for two days. They had stayed ahead of them, or so they thought. Until they had landed in an ambush. Both Miles and Bass had been wounded. He knew they were dead, there was no way out. But luckily reinforcements came in the nick of time, saving their lives and mowing down the enemy.

"They're not toying with us Miles, their pushing us where they want us to go. Remember Afghanistan? They are leading us into a trap."

"Tell me something I don't know." Miles yelled as another barrage of bullets whizzed overhead. He raised up and fired a few rounds giving Bass cover as he raced to the next hiding spot. Bass turned to do the same. After years of fighting together and watching each other's backs they didn't need to tell each other what to do or when to move.

"We can't keep this up, we're running out of ammo."

"No shit Sherlock." Miles grumbled.

"Hey this was your grand plan. I wanted to let the old man rot, but oh no we had to come and get him. You've gone soft and it's going to get us killed."

"So why are you here?" Miles asked between firing.

Bass didn't want to answer him. He didn't want to admit he was here because Charlie had said please. Truthfully he was glad it was him and Miles in this hell instead of Charlie. Hell, maybe he was going soft to, and it was all her fault. She made him feel things he hadn't felt in a really long time, and do things he would never do in a million years.

Miles caught movement out of the corner of his eye. On instinct he turned and fired and was rewarded by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"One down, four to go." Miles made his way toward the body, hoping to replenish his ammo.

Out of nowhere three soldiers appeared out of the darkness. What Miles saw made his blood run cold. Their eyes were completely dead. No emotion, no nothing. They were pure killing machines.

He and Bass jumped took cover behind a crumbling half wall both firing until they heard the deafening clicking sound.

"I'm out!" Bass yelled.

"Me too." Miles yelled back.

They could heard the soldiers advancing. They were blocked in, there was no way out. Both men grabbed their swords, ready to make their last stand. They stood to face their attackers. Three soldiers stood in the room. One raised his gun, preparing to fire when an arrow whizzed through the air and struck him the eye. The other two where momentarily shocked and that was all Miles and Bass needed. Wordlessly they jumped over the wall and cut them down.

They took their guns and ammo and looked up as Charlie climbed down from her perch. Both men just stared at her, saying nothing.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Miles was so mad he was seeing red. "I told you to stay put." He growled.

"And since when do I actually listen to you?"

"Of all the stupid things to do. I am going to kick your ass."

"Oh yeah, my stupid just saved your ass."

Miles growled, then hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.

Bass was just as angry and probably as relieved as Miles to see Charlie. He didn't know whether to hug her or deck her, but he always felt like that around her. "You guys can have your family argument later, there is still one more Jason Borne wanna be out there." he commented.

"No there isn't, I got him when I sneaked in here." Charlie stated. "But they had another squad standing by and I have a feeling they are going to send them in here any minute."

"Well let's move then." Miles said as he grabbed Charlie. "You stay right behind me, you hear. This place is a freaking maze."

Charlie nodded and they started to make their way through the structure.

"Any bright ideas on how we get out of here?" Bass asked. "The exits are covered and I have a feeling the roof is as well."

A faded sign caught Miles eye and a plan formed in his mind. "We go down" he said as he grabbed a torch from the wall. The sign said "Underground Storage Area" and next to it was the universal flammable sign.

They made their way down a set of metal steps and came face to face with several towering storage tanks. Each of those tanks had pipes leading out and into the surrounding walls. And through one he saw daylight.

"Through there." Miles pointed.

He and Charlie climbed up on the pipe and started to dig at crumbling wall, making the opening wide enough for them to squeeze through. Bass climbed up on a storage tank and looked inside.

"Hey there's still liquid in here." Bass said as he took a whiff and started coughing. "And it's noxious as hell."

Miles and Charlie made their way over to the tank Bass was sitting on.

"I bet this would make a nice boom." Bass muttered.

"Yeah but how do we set it off? The torch would probably fizzle out before it ignited anything. Let's just get out of here." Miles sated.

"Yeah, we get out of the building then what? You know they've got the culvert covered. We'll just be exchanging one firing squad for another."

"I know Bass, but we have no way of setting these things off."

"Will these help?" Charlie asked, producing two hand grenades from her pack.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Miles asked astonished.

"From one of the guards as I made my way into the building."

Bass looked up at her and smiled. "I could kiss you Charlotte."

"Don't even think about it Monroe." Charlie shot back.

Miles and Charlie made their way out through the hole as Bass pulled the pins on the grenades, dropped them in and ran. They took cover behind a nearby building. Miles covered Charlie with his body. She looked over at Bass as he covered her from the other side, putting his hand on her back. She heard the rumble first then felt the ground shake. The force of the explosion knocked all of them off their feet and shattered the building they were hiding behind.

The next thing Charlie heard was the roar of fire and screams. "Are you okay?" Miles screamed over the noise.

Charlie looked down, as far as she could tell she was in one piece. Covered in brick dust and dirt, but okay.

She nodded and looked up. "Yeah fine, you?"

Miles nodded. She looked out on the compound and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The majority of the buildings were on fire as where the soldiers.

"Tick, tick boom baby." Bass said as fist pumped the air. "Holy shit Miles, those pipes must have ran through most of the compound. The fire must have just followed them to the rest of the buildings. It's like the 4th of July!"

Charlie vaguely remembered the holiday. "That's the one with the fireworks right Miles?" She whispered in her father's ear.

Miles nodded and helped Charlie off the ground. "Let's get Gene and the rest of the prisoners out before the whole damn place burns to the ground."

A little while later they all had taken refuge in an abandoned house. Gene was a little banged up but okay. They were all utterly exhausted. Charlie took one of the bottles of whisky they had found in the basement up to her room. For the first time in a really long time she was going to sleep in an actual bed. God she couldn't wait.

She stood in the room she took for herself, looked out at the stars through her window and sipped her drink. It had been a whirlwind last few weeks. She couldn't quite wrap her head around everything that had happened, no matter how hard she tried. A soft nock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she said over her shoulder and turned back to the window, thinking it was probably her mom coming to check on her.

"Hello Charlotte." A low voice called out to her.

She turned around. "What do you want Monroe?"

"Back to Monroe again Charlotte?" Bass asked as he walked into the room and closed the door.

"Do you want to talk about something?" she asked.

Bass only shook his head.

Charlie grabbed the bottle of whisky, and tipped it up at him. "You want a drink?"

Bass shook his head again as he continued to walk toward her.

"Then what the hell do you…" Charlie's words where cut off by Bass's mouth crashing down on hers.

At first she tensed, caught completely by surprise by the fact the Sabastian Monroe, a man she had hated for so long was kissing her. And whoa that man could kiss. He pulled her close one hand on the small of her back and the other wound in her hair. She was rendered completely and utterly incapable of rational thought. And just as quickly as he started the kiss, he finished it. He stepped back and looked into her eyes, his smoldering.

"I told you I was going to kiss you Charlotte."

Charlie couldn't form words. She should do something. Yell at him, deck him, something besides standing there like an idiot.

Bass smiled as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Good night Charlotte." He said as he turned around walked out and closed the door behind him.

He'd kissed her. He'd kissed her. It was a thought that kept going through her head, round and round in her mind. Sabastian Monroe had kissed her. Her hand went up to her swollen lips, and why the hell had she let him?

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I've already got a new one in mind, so stay tuned.


End file.
